


Absolutely Divine

by brianmay_be



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bi!Lucy, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, enthusiastic consent is so sexy you guys, giggly sex, girls in ballgowns..... need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: She smiled. “Good girl,” she praised in a soft voice. “You’re being so patient with me, sweetheart. Such a good girl. You want me to touch you?”or;Unbeknownst to either of you, you and Lucy have both been thinking of each other long before this party you find yourselves stuck at. Finding a good place to hide away proves helpful in getting both of you to admit your feelings, as well as letting you act on them for the first time.
Relationships: Lucy Boynton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Absolutely Divine

“Well, this party is an _absolute_ bore.”

You made room on the loveseat as Lucy sat down next to you, the blush-colored tulle of her dress flouncing out in front of her. She took a sip from her glass of champagne, leaving a kiss mark on the rim that held your attention for longer than it should have.

“Nobody catch your eye?” you asked, studying her profile in the dim golden light. You’d found a cosy study in the house the huge, glamorous party was hosted in, and the full decanters of whiskey and the fire in the grate made it the perfect spot to hide out for the night.

She laughed. “No, not quite. Rami and the boys are all drunk and dancing, you know, tearing up the dance floor, and I would have joined them for a little bit of entertainment if these shoes weren’t so damn painful.”

She lifted the hem of her dress to reveal her sparkly high-heels. “And then I couldn’t find you _anywhere_ , darling,” she said, moving her hand to clasp yours. She gave you a sweet smile. “I missed you. So I thought I’d try and find you and see what you were up to.”

You smiled back. “Just taking a breather,” you said. “My shoes are killing me too.”

“God, but they’re adorable,” she said, glancing down at your stilettos with ribbon crossing around your ankles. They suited your dress, a strapless red number, but they were a nightmare to wear for very long.

“They must be awful to wear, though,” she said. She tilted her head back to get the dregs of the drink, her gorgeous neck just begging to be kissed; you blushed and shook your head to clear it. She set the glass down on the floor and got off the couch; you felt a fleeting sense of disappointment until you realized she was getting to her knees in front of you instead of leaving, like you’d thought.

You bit your lip; just the sight of her in front of you, being able to move so easily between your legs, made you bite back a moan.

“Come on, then,” she said. “Let me take them off for you.”

You hesitated, a dreadful part of you wishing she meant something other than your shoes. When she gave you a stern look that quickly changed into a smile, you blushed and did as she said.

“There’s nobody to catch my eye anyway,” she said, continuing the conversation you’d left off earlier as she reached under the hem of your dress and started to untie the ribbon. Her fingers glanced over your skin and you had the foolish thought that maybe this is what Victorian maidens felt like, scandalously showing their ankles. “My attention is fully accounted for, thank you very much.”

You felt a spark of jealousy and instantly chided yourself. “Oh yeah?” you ventured. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

She met your eyes and gave you a mischievous grin. “Who said it was a guy?”

 _Oh_. Well, you’d always wondered; you tried to tamp down the flutter of excitement in your chest.

She finished with the first shoe, gently slipping it off and setting it aside. She started on the second one and had to bend closer to see the knot in the bow, giving you a lovely view of her decolletage; you blushed furiously and tried to look anywhere else.

“There we go,” she said, straightening as she finished untying the ribbon and took your other shoe off to join the other one on the floor. You chanced looking back at her, having been studying the ceiling and trying not to think of how much you’d like to take her dress off of her, and found her giving you a cheeky smile.

“You’re a little flushed, lovely,” she said. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” you said quickly. “Um, it’s - I’m just a little warm.”

To your surprise she started to trail her fingers further up under the hem of your dress, slowly, giving you time to move away. You couldn’t do anything but draw in a strained breath, feeling her touch like fire against your skin.

“You certainly are,” she said smoothly, her nails scratching lightly at your inner thigh. “Any particular reason?”

You genuinely couldn’t think of anything to say; you felt like your brain was short-circuiting as her touch sent sparks of pleasure through you.

“Oh, I meant to tell you,” she said easily, still tracing her fingers up and down your legs. “ _You’re_ the girl who’s got my attention.”

You felt heat rush everywhere at that, reddening your face and making you squeeze your legs together a little before you remembered her hands were between them. _Fuck_.

“And I’d like to show you just what I’ve been thinking about you, if you like,” she said smoothly. She looked up at you from beneath her long lashes, giving you a teasing smile. “What do you think?”

You nodded, unsure if this was real or just a very, very nice dream.

She gave a soft laugh. “Need to hear it, lovey.”

You drew in a sharp breath. “Yes,” you said eagerly. “God, if you want to, yeah. Of course.”

“Good girl,” she praised, her voice sweet and genuine but laced with something deeper, more possessive. “What do you want, lovely? You want me to make you all hot and bothered as quick as I can, before somebody comes in and finds us?” 

She eased your dress up, pressing kisses to your thighs, leaving marks of her plum-colored lipstick on your skin. 

“You worried someone will see?” she purred. “Or maybe you’d like it if I took it slow, and someone walked in just in time to see you cum?”

“Oh, god,” you breathed, both the thought of someone being witness to Lucy fucking you and the feel of her pulling your panties off enough to make your head spin. She gave a soft laugh and tossed the little bit of black fabric by your stilettos.

“I haven’t even done anything yet, sweetheart,” she said. “Does that mean you want it quick?”

“Um, I…” 

You honestly couldn’t decide. She was right; she hadn’t even really touched you, and you felt arousal pool between your legs at the thought of her doing anything more. Whether she took it fast or slow, you were sure you wouldn’t last very long.

She nipped at your inner thigh. “That’s ok, lovey,” she said. “We’ll just see how it goes, how about that?”

“Okay,” you agreed.

She smiled. “Good girl,” she praised in a soft voice. “You’re being so patient with me, sweetheart. Such a good girl. You want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” you managed. “Please.”

She eased you closer to the edge of the loveseat, settling herself between your legs with a satisfied smirk.

“You can pull my hair a bit, if you like,” she said. “Up to you.”

That was all the warning she gave before pressed her mouth between your legs, spreading you, her tongue slowly tasting every inch of you. You threw back your head against the back of the couch as an almost overwhelming pleasure washed over you.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you managed, twisting the fabric of your dress as you searched for something to ground you. You could have sworn you felt her smile as she finally turned her attention to your clit, her tongue circling slowly, torturously. You whined and carded your fingers through her hair with shaking hands, wanted her closer, deeper, _fuck_ \- 

“God, you taste so good,” she said, the slightest edge of desperation to her voice. Your hips jerked as she started to suck on your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you, and she put a hand on your thigh to steady you.

“Lucy,” you whined.

She pulled back just enough to look up at you from under her lashes, licking her lips with a pleased smile. You couldn’t focus, really, head still swimming as she rubbed slow circles against your clit, not enough to get you off but just enough to tease. 

“Love to hear you beg, sweetheart,” she said. “Beg for me, baby.”

You gasped as she pressed deeper. “Please, Lucy,” you said, your voice high and needy.

“Please what?”

“ _God_ \- make me cum, please.”

You were surprised to see how that affected her, a breathy moan escaping her as she bit her lip. “Well, now. How can I say no when you ask so nicely?”

She replaced her fingers with her tongue, wasting no time in bringing you to the edge. You tugged on her hair, making her moan against you, feeling your orgasm build like a cresting wave.

“Yes, _yes_ , oh, _fuck_ , Lucy,” you babbled. “Gonna cum, please, oh god - ”

You came with a keening groan, legs shaking as she continued to eat you out until you were completely spent. She gave your thigh one last kiss before she pushed herself off her heels and kissed you deeply, hands on either side of you, her mouth tasting sweet and salty, like champagne and your own taste.

“Thank you,” you said between kisses, breath catching in your chest as she sucked love marks under your jaw. Your hands went to her sides, drawing her closer, skating over the soft fabric until you reached her breasts. The tulle of your dresses rustled together as she dipped her head to kiss your chest, her tongue ghosting between the deep v of your neckline.

“I’m not finished with you yet, lover,” she said gently, though the glint in her eyes was unmistakable. She put her mouth to yours again, kissing you slowly, as her hand snaked up under your skirt between you.

“But, Lucy, you - ” you started to protest.

“Hush, darling,” she said, nipping at your bottom lip. “Let me make you cum again, please.”

You sucked in a breath as she slowly eased two fingers into you, taking her time. Your hips rocked closer to her as she started a steady rhythm, her thumb circling your sensitive clit.

“Is this ok?” she asked. “Not too much?”

“No,” you breathed, running your hands over her, tangling your fingers in her hair. “It might - _fuck_ \- might take a second for me to - ”

“Don’t worry,” she said, easing your slight embarrassment. A second orgasm right after your first always took you longer as the oversensitivity wore off, but the feel of her fingers in you was agonizingly wonderful. 

“Take your time,” she said. “I’ll go easy.”

True to her word, she worked you slowly as your body warmed to your arousal again, and sooner than you would have been able to manage on your own, you were rocking against her hand as she pushed into you and deepened her touch.

“That’s it,” she said, feeling you respond to her touch. “Good girl.”

You gave a breathy moan as you lifted your hips to take her fingers deeper. “‘M close,” you whined. “Lucy, gonna cum, gonna - oh, _Christ_ \- ”

She kissed you as you came and you moaned against her mouth, riding her fingers through your orgasm. She pulled her hand from between your legs when you were spent and popped them in her mouth.

“Absolutely divine,” she said with a sigh. “God, you’re so good. You’re perfect. Can’t believe I’ve made it this long without getting to taste you.”

You felt yourself blush with more than warmth and arousal. “ _Lucy_ ,” you said bashfully.

She gave you a sweet smile and kissed you gently, differently than before. “Oh, you’re so beautiful,” she cooed. She kissed all over your face, making you giggle. “Such a darling little thing, aren’t you?”

You put your hand to her face and drew her to kiss your mouth again, carding your other hand through her hair. “Can I do you, now?”

She laughed. “If you want, lovely.” She guided your hand from her face down to her waist, gathering up her dress and letting you slip your hand under.

You raised a brow, hesitating before touching her like you so desperately wanted to. “Are you sure? You don’t want to switch places?”

She grinned. “I like it standing up very much, but I’m afraid I don’t quite trust my legs. If that’s alright with you.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” you said, giving her a deep, long kiss before putting your hand between her legs.

You swore breathlessly at the same time she bit her lip and moaned; you traced your fingers over her panties and felt how wet she was through the fabric. She started to rock against your fingers almost involuntarily, seeking friction; you gave her what she wanted rubbed her clit through her panties.

“Shit, Jesus, _fuck_ ,” she bit out, both of her hands on your shoulders to steady herself, her fingers gripping tight enough to leave bruises.

You couldn’t help a soft laugh. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No,” she gasped, “but I’ll kiss you with it if you keep that up, please.”

You obliged her and pushed her panties aside, rubbing deep circles over her clit, kissing her shoulder as she whined with your every movement.

“You sound so pretty,” you said, kissing her neck. “Gorgeous thing.”

She muffled her moan against you. “Want your fingers,” she said, panting. “Please, baby, need them in me.”

You could tell she didn’t want to be teased, and you pushed two fingers into her and set to a quick pace. She whined as she threw her head back, practically bouncing on your fingers, chasing her high. 

“Jesus,” you breathed, feeling yourself get wet again just looking at her. Her expression was beautifully desperate, moans tumbling from between her kiss-swollen lips. 

“Gonna come, baby,” she gasped. “Oh, please, yes, _yes_ \- oh, _fuck_.”

You saw her expression change to complete blissed-out pleasure the same time you felt her tighten around your fingers, and you couldn’t help a moan of your own as she rode out her orgasm.

“God _damn_ ,” she breathed when she was spent, releasing her punishing grip on your shoulders. Like she had before, you put your fingers in your mouth and tasted her. She thanked you with deep, feverish kisses, both of you steadying your breathing and leaning on each other.

“Thank you,” she said. “You were perfect.”

“Couldn’t have been better than you were,” you said. You helped her up to sit next to you on the couch, and she moved until she was practically on your lap, wanting to be close to you as you kept kissing her.

“Maybe we should make this a more regular thing,” she said with a soft laugh.

You brushed her hair back from her face, gazing up at her blissed-out expression, drinking in how beautiful she was in the firelight.

“I’d love that,” you said gently.

She smiled. “I’d love that too,” she said. She twined her fingers with yours and kissed you in a way that told you she was happy to sit here all night and keep kissing you, and you couldn’t think of anything else you’d rather do more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come see me on my tumblr, [@brianmay-be](http://brianmay-be.tumblr.com)!


End file.
